


Summer Skin

by shirasade



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then, one hot summer's day he stepped into a dirty little diner in the middle of smalltown Louisiana, and there she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: sweat, skin

It was years until he saw Rogue again. She had disappeared after taking the "cure", not saying goodbye to anyone, not even Bobby, and definitely not Logan, who'd been too busy with himself to pay attention. If he was being honest with himself, he had never stopped looking for her, though. A flash of dark hair in a crowd, the waft of a scent that reminded him of her, the sound of a Southern accent, a girl wearing opera gloves - even after four years they still turned his head. Then, one hot summer's day he stepped into a dirty little diner in the middle of smalltown Louisiana, and there she was.

She no longer resembled Rogue even a little bit, instead he saw Marie, the girl he'd picked up in Alaska. Even the lock of white hair was gone, the only sign of it the slight dullness of hairdye. The most obvious change were the clothes - it was sweltering hot, and Marie was wearing hotpants and a halter top. Definitely not a girl anymore, Logan had to admit, and it was a relief to let go of the guilt that had been mixed into his feelings for her since right from the start. So much bare skin, still pale, but almost lumninous. Tiny droplets of sweat had gathered in the valley between her breasts, tantalizing glimpses of reflected light when she bent forward to deposit plates and glasses on people's tables.

He knew the instant she noticed him, heard the hitch in her breath, saw the increased beat of her pulse in her neck and smelled the sudden muskiness in her scent. He could not help but smile - she had always liked him sweaty, right from the start. He remembered feeling her eyes linger on him, all that time ago in the cage, arousal mixing with her nervousness and fear. It had turned him on, although he had done his best to forget it once he realized how young, both in years and experience, she was.

But now... now Marie was walking towards him, her hips swaying with a confidence he found utterly irresistible because it was clear, to him at least, that this was all her, not some other personality she had absorbed. When she stopped in front of his seat, in the vee of his casually open legs, he did not hesitate to lay a hand on her arm, his thumb starting to rub circles on sweat-cool skin as he drank her in with all his senses.

"Hello, stranger," Marie drawled, laying the accent on thick, and Logan could no more stop grinning than he could stop breathing. Her answering smile was radiant and instantly erased the distance all those years and missed opportunities had created. Her next words were no surprise to either one of them: "You wanna get out of here?"

Logan did not hesitate. He got up and took her hand, still luxuriating in being able to touch her without restraint, grinning down at her: "Got a helmet on my bike. Where do you want to go, kid?"

She smirked at the obvious irony of the old nickname, no longer young enough to take offense at it. "First, my place, to pick up some things, then... who knows. Take me for a ride, Logan." Her fingers were firm in his and he knew what she was offering. He did not hesitate. This time there would be no missed opportunities for them.

At her place, a dingy little flat on the outskirts of town, Marie tossed some things into a well-worn duffle. He watched her from the couch and did not flinch when she laid out some bike-appropriate clothes and then proceeded to strip, unhesitatingly. He did swallow and shift in his seat, causing her to give him a playful grin. Then she was in his lap, naked, and Logan finally allowed himself to touch and kiss, taste and smell. A day's sweat and the faint aroma of some herbal sort of soap, and the sugary-bitter tang of coffee on her tongue, and Logan drank it all in like a man coming out of the desert.

Marie's fingers were nimble and decisive, making short work of his belt and buttons, and Logan groaned deeply into her mouth as she sank onto him, her wet heat enveloping him with no trace of doubt of hesitation, whispering his name as he filled her. There'd be time for slow and thorough later. Right now, they moved together, sweat-slick skin against skin, as the sun went down outside. Inside, the air remained heavy with heat and want.


End file.
